After All This Time
by Toonces
Summary: Kitty leaves Dodge for good this time and Matt isn't coping very well.
1. Gettin' Outta Dodge

**Author's Notes**: This story is somewhat based on The Disciple, the last episode we see Kitty in. I always thought that it sucked that Matt left Dodge and left Kitty behind, and I know he came back in the end, but still... So, here is what I decided happened after that.

**Gunsmoke:**_After All This Time_

**Part 1**

Matt Dillon re-holstered his gun and walked over to the body lying in the middle of the muddy street. The young man couldn't have been any older than twenty. He didn't know how much more of it he could take. He had been a lawman for over twenty years and was simply sick of it…the killing…the personal sacrifices. He looked up and around at the people crowding to get a glimpse of Jet Mitchell's lifeless body. "A couple of you men get him over to Percy's," his deep voice rumbled. How many times had he said that over the years? Turning around, he walked through the crowd and headed for the jail to write up a report. The unmistakable jangle of Festus's spurs could be heard and they were moving in behind him. Matt briefly closed his eyes in frustration, not wanting to deal with the ramblings of the hillbilly.

"Matthew, ya want me ta git Doc in here ta take look at yer arm?" Matt looked down at his arm as they entered the jail. He hadn't even realized that Mitchell had grazed him. His brow furrowed slightly. "Matthew?" Festus questioned again. Matt looked over to him and nodded.

"Yeah, Festus, I'd appreciate that," he said.

"Sure thang, Matthew." Matt watched as he hurried out of the office. He then turned around and walked over to his desk and pulled an official report form from the drawer. Sitting down, he filled in the date and before his pen could even touch the paper to begin the report, Burke stormed into the office.

"Marshal, come quick! There's a fight over at the Long Branch," he said and hurried back out the door. Matt sighed and dropped his pen onto the desk. It was always something.

**_MkM_**

An hour and a half later, he was sitting in Doc's office with his shirt off. He had finally made it over there after breaking up the fight and putting a few people in lockup. Doc tended to Matt's arm and he didn't even flinch when he cleaned the wound with alcohol. He simply sat, quietly looking forward. "Is Miss Hannah alright?" Doc asked as he began bandaging the arm.

"She's fine," Matt said. Doc watched him over the rim of his glasses. He wasn't the same Matt anymore. Something in him had changed dramatically and he was pretty sure he knew what it was.

"Matt…" Doc said as he handed him his shirt, "You've got to take a break. You haven't been yourself for quite sometime now." Matt put on his shirt, but didn't say anything. "You're gonna burn out, Matt. If you don't want that then you're gonna have to take a vacation." By now, Matt was finished dressing and he walked over to the door.

"Thanks, Doc," was all he said before leaving. The old man stood for a while longer just staring. It had been over a year since Kitty had left and everyday since then a small piece of Matt seemed to wither away. He was still a good marshal, but he seemed to be a little harder, as well. Doc could tell that his heart just wasn't in it anymore. It was somewhere in Louisiana.

**_KmK_**

Matt was up early the next morning finishing his report from the day before. Next, he wrote a quick note, sat it in the middle of his desk and stood to leave with Buck already packed and waiting for him. He had a telegram sent to Washington yesterday saying that he was taking a leave of absence and he wasn't waiting for permission. The town was barely awake and he wasn't going to even bother saying good-bye to anyone. Besides, the note would explain enough. Doc was right. He did need a break and he was going to take it. He had plenty of food to last him on the trail and when he ran out he would go to the closest town to restock. He just needed to be by himself for a while. He climbed onto Buck and rode out.

**_MkM_**

Three days later found him camped and about halfway to Wichita. The trip had been uneventful and he was grateful for that. He had done a little bit of hunting and even a little fishing on his trip so far, things he usually enjoyed, but they didn't hold the same pleasure as they used to. Matt had never in his life felt so discontent. Nothing was right anymore and he knew why. He had tried to push her out of his thoughts and he tried to tell himself that it was a good thing that she left. She would be safer. It was too hard to think about her, knowing that she wasn't there anymore and that he wouldn't be able to stop by and talk to her, kiss her, or make love to her. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It was his own fault really. Maybe he took her presence for granted. In all of the years that they had been together, more times than not, she was understanding. Sure, there were a handful of times when she got fed up with him and his job, but even still, she never tried to force his hand. Kitty just wasn't that type of woman. Maybe he got too comfortable in thinking that she would always be there and when the day came that she wasn't, it hit like a bullet to the heart.

From the moment he took the job, Matt always felt the drive within to do it to the best of his ability. After Kitty had come to Dodge and they had gotten to know each other, he realized that her presence made it a little easier to fall asleep at night. Now that she wasn't there, sleep was pretty hard to come by. He always wondered what she was doing and he prayed that she stayed safe.

Matt poured the dregs of his coffee into the fire and got comfortable for sleep. Tomorrow he would keep heading south. He could be in Wichita by the end of the day and after that it would be on to Coffeyville. There was still a long ways to go.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Baton Rouge

**Gunsmoke:**_After All This Time_

Part 2

Kitty Russell walked through her comfy home opening curtains and windows. The first blast of thick, warm air let her know that it was going to be a scorcher out. Her skin was already glistening and it was only seven o'clock in the morning. She pulled a hanky from between her bosoms and blotted her neck and upper chest as she walked down the stairs to begin her day. Because of the heat, she wore a thin, yellow, button down shirt and a light blue skirt to match. Her hair was tied up in a French twist to help keep her cool.

The fine-looking, country home had immediately caught her eye when she came to Baton Rouge and lucky for her, it was vacant. Right away, she inquired with one of the bankers in town and purchased it. The house was a two-story, French style with a beautiful porch that stretched across the entire front. The upstairs held three bedrooms, a washroom and an attic. It was really much more space than she needed, but she decided to indulge, although, it really wasn't much of one. She knew how to handle her money and she knew what she could and couldn't afford. The home was really very modest compared to some of the plantations, mansions, and antebellum homes located further out.

When she sold the Long Branch, it left her very well off and if she added her savings to that amount it was nearly doubled. When she arrived in Baton Rouge, she invested part of her funds into a saloon called The Pelican. It was considered one of the best saloons in town and was run by a friend of hers named Brandon Vasseur who she had met years ago when she came to Baton Rouge to visit a friend. He was a gentleman in every way and Kitty had come to trust him inexplicably. Sick of the saloon life, this time she was truly a silent partner.

Kitty set about boiling a pot of water for her dinner later on and then made her way outside. Further back on her property sat a barn and a coral. She had two horses, one male and the other female, six chickens and a couple of cats to help with mice in the barn. Every morning she would get up early, feed the animals and then tend to her garden that was a good ways from the house, but closer than the barn. At first she wasn't sure what she would do to keep herself busy each day. Tending to the animals didn't take very long, but she soon discovered that cooking wasn't so bad after all; it helped the day pass anyway. She had been trying plenty of new recipes and the cooking that her mamma tried to teach her so long ago was finally coming into play.

Finished with the animals, Kitty walked back toward the house to begin weeding her garden. Her plan was to be done with it before the heat reached its peak. Thanks to her cats, she hadn't had too many problems with rabbits and other garden pests and the carrots, spinach, peas and other rodent favorites were growing nicely. If things continued that way, she would have a nice harvest for winter.

**_MkM_**

Matt and Buck moseyed along on their way toward Baton Rouge. The further he continued south, the hotter it got. The sweat stains around his neck and under his arms were proof of that and he had long since packed his jacket away. He had been traveling for nearly six weeks now and he guessed that he was about ten miles away from the city, judging by the farms, plantations and other homes he'd passed. He took his time during the whole trip, not wanting to overdo it with Buck and also because he needed time to think, mostly about what he would say to Kitty when he found her. He closed his eyes against the bright sun and tried to imagine what she was doing right then. _Probably already owns another saloon_, he thought with a small smile. He could picture her in one of her beautiful dresses, standing at the bar and charming some cowboy. Maybe he never told her enough, but he had always been proud of her. It took a lot of woman to run such a business and she ran it well. She did a lot of other things that he was proud of, too, and her strength was something to be admired.

Matt looked around at all of the lush grass and healthy trees of the rolling countryside. It was a beautiful sight. He rode for a few more miles and in the distance he could see a beige colored house with a dark roof. As he got closer he saw a defined path that branch off from the road, lined with large bushes on either side, leading up to the house. After taking the path he could see that there was a barn in the back and two horses walking around in the coral. Matt lifted his hat and wiped his brow with his forearm. It was practically sweltering now and he knew that Buck needed water just as bad as he did. The water in his canteen was nearly gone and it was probably too hot to drink anyway.

The place looked friendly enough, with flower baskets hanging from the porch and rose bushes decorating the front of it, so he ushered Buck into the yard and back to where he spotted the horses. "Whoa," he said stopping the horse in front of the trough. Then he dismounted, making sure not to put too much weight on his sore knee, and walked over to pump some fresh water. The huge backyard was dotted with big trees and full of thick grass, too, except for the small trails that were worn from walking. He looked back to the house as he refilled the canteen. All of the windows were open and he was surprised that whoever lived there hadn't heard him and Buck yet. He washed his face and dumped a ladle of water over his head. Buck drank for a few more minutes while Matt walked closer to the back of the house where he could see a screened in porch. "Hello…" he called and got no answer. He continued on and then he knocked on the door. Nothing.

_**To be continued... **_


	3. Seeing You Again For the First Time

**Gunsmoke:**_After All This Time_

Part 3

"Hello, Matt," he heard from behind. There was no mistaking the voice. Matt turned around and looked into the face of Kitty Russell as she walked toward him. She was even more beautiful than he remembered and her long, red hair was tied up and away from her face, which looked fresh and clean of any makeup.

She was walking up from the garden when she spotted him. Kitty stood there timidly, not quite believing he was there. She watched him watching her and it made her a little nervous. She wasn't wearing the fancy clothes that he was used to seeing her in and her hair was nothing special. Kitty knew that those things never mattered to Matt, but she couldn't help feeling a little plain under his gaze. She took him in, as well. His face was in serious need of a shave and his clothes were full of dirt and dust. She'd watched him as she walked closer from the garden and she noticed that he was favoring his knee a little more.

Matt took a few steps closer and he could see the freckles that dusted her face. She was beautiful either way, but he always did like it when she let him see her without any makeup. "You sure are a sight for sore eyes, Red." He smiled and opened his arms for a hug, which Kitty gladly accepted.

"Oh, Matt," she sighed squeezing him tightly. What was he doing here? Quite honestly, she never knew if she would see him again or not and now here he was standing in her own backyard. She pulled away and looked into his face. It was obvious that he was in desperate need of some rest and he was thin, too thin for her liking. "Come on," she said sliding her hand down his arm, "Let's get in out of this sun."

"Kitty, wait," Matt said. For a split second, he saw a look of uncertainty in her eyes. "I need to take care of Buck." The look was replaced with relief and then she smiled brightly.

"Buck is here, too?" she asked, not having paid attention to anything but Matt when she saw him. There could have been an army marching behind her and she wouldn't have noticed. She knew it was silly, but she was almost just as happy to see the horse as she was him. It was nice to see familiar things from her life in Dodge, but it couldn't have gotten any better than Matt Dillon himself. "Come on, I'll show you where you can put him."

Matt followed as Kitty walked over to the coral where Buck was. She patted the big animal on his nose and led him to the barn. "I can do that, Kitty. Just tell me where to put him."

"It's alright," she said as she went to get some oats and hay. "Besides, you look like you could sleep for a week straight. Why don't you go into the house and wait for me." Matt started to protest, but then he thought better of it. He watched as she unloaded his saddlebags and he walked over to take them from her. She unbuckled the saddle and even hoisted it off of Buck's back. Kitty looked over to see Matt's raised eyebrows. "What's a' matter, Cowboy?" she chuckled. "Haven't you ever seen a girl do a little hard work?" He could only smile as he turned around and headed toward the house. He had a feeling that he was in for a lot more surprises from this woman.

Kitty watched him go and her smile faded into a sad one. A million reasons went through her head as to why Matt would be there and she wasn't sure she could handle it if she had to watch him leave. When she made the choice to leave Dodge, it wasn't out of anger toward him, but it was because she knew that she couldn't put her life on hold any longer. Sometimes Matt seemed determined to be a lawman forever and she knew that it was time for a change. She didn't feel as if her life was wasted, but she didn't want to run a saloon forever. So many times she had imagined herself in a house, with a yard…and a garden. Matt was in the dream, but eventually she had to admit that if she wanted any sort of domestic life, she would have to find it with someone else or find it alone. So far, she had found it alone, but since coming to Baton Rouge, she'd had a few offers to share it, with a Mr. David Parks in particular.

She had met David about two weeks after she moved into her house. He was a simple farmer who lived alone and Kitty had later learned that fifty-ish man was a widow and his children were grown and moved away. She had taken dinner with him a few times and she found herself immediately attracted to him. He was in excellent shape for his age and he made her laugh. It had been a good, long while since she felt like laughing at anything. Her decision to leave Matt did not come easy. It was absolutely one of the hardest things she ever had to do. Matt Dillon was the love of her life, but even still, she had to move on. Nineteen years was an awful long time to wait for someone. David and Matt were alike in a lot of ways, but the main difference was that David didn't have a job that hindered him from having a life with her. He wanted to provide for her and take care of her, even if she didn't really need him to. Still, it was nice that he wanted to. He had asked her just three weeks after they met to marry him, but she couldn't say yes when she knew that her heart still belonged to Matt. David deserved more than half of her.

Kitty finished rubbing Buck down and headed to the house.

_**KmK**_

Matt stepped into the entryway of the house and he immediately felt comfort wash over him. He sat his bags by the door and looked around. Everything was decorated beautifully. A few pictures hung on the cream colored walls and a unique table that looked like a small tree with a flat, round, glass top stood next to the stairwell with an empty silver vase on it. He made his way into the dining room and saw a medium sized, mahogany table with four matching and cushioned chairs. The walls were half paneled and half wallpapered in a light yellow color. Next, he peeked inside the roomy kitchen. The walls in the kitchen were painted a cream color as well, but what made it stand out was the Aragon blue cabinetry. There was plenty of shelf space, a wine rack, and even a spice rack. Matt had never seen a kitchen decorated in such a way, but he liked it. It was truly a country kitchen. Finally, he headed into the parlor to wait for Kitty. He had noticed a few other rooms, but he figured she could give him the rest of the tour later if she wanted.

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Small Talk

**Gunsmoke:**_After All This Time_

Part 4

As Kitty stepped into her house, she again pulled the handkerchief from her bosom and blotted her face and neck. She walked into the parlor to find Matt sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, his hat resting next to him. She went over to him and sat backwards on the arm of the couch, facing him. His breathing was steady and beads of sweat rolled down his face. Without even thinking, she brought her hand up and began dabbing at the sweat with her hanky. Matt opened his eyes and gazed at her. Even as rough as he looked at the moment, Kitty thought he was the most handsome man ever. Ever so slowly, she leaned down and kissed his lips gently and she felt him respond. She pulled away with her hand resting on his cheek. "I'm so glad you're here, Matt," she whispered to him.

"Me, too, Kitty," he responded just as softly.

"I'm sure we have a lot to talk about, but I think you need to rest first," she said as she grabbed his hand to help him stand from the couch. "You can use one of the rooms upstairs." She led the way to the staircase and Matt obediently followed, grabbing his saddlebags from where he had put them earlier. "And the washroom is at the end of the hall. There should already be some water up there."

"I really appreciate this, Kitty," he said. She always did take good care of him. Kitty smiled as she watched him climb the stairs and then walked back into the parlor. She picked up his hat, hung it on the peg by the front door, and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

_**MkM**_

When Matt woke up later, it was dark out and something smelled good. He stretched his tired body and sat up in the large bed. He took Kitty's advice and washed up before he went to sleep, which made his nap all the more comfortable. Plus, he didn't want to dirty up her sheets. The bed was like heaven compared to the hard ground he had been sleeping on for the past two months. He swung his feet over the edge and stood, stretching one more time. The temperature had dropped considerably and it wasn't nearly as hot and muggy as it had been earlier. Before making his way downstairs, he headed to the washroom again to wash his face and check his appearance. He knew he looked mighty unkempt earlier and he wanted to look good for Kitty before he saw her again.

Matt was halfway down the stairs when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He descended the rest of the steps and walked into the dining room where he could hear them better through the door. One of the voices was definitely Kitty's and the other was a man's. He stood near the door and listened.

"Oh, thank you, David. These are perfect."

"It was my pleasure, Kitty. The peaches will be ready after while. I'll make sure and bring some of those, too."

"Well, I'll tell you what. Why don't you come back in a day or so and I'll have an apple pie baked up for you."

"Sounds good." The voices stopped and then Matt heard the shuffling of feet. Quietly, he eased away from the door and made his way into the sitting room. He wracked his brain with who the man in the other room was and he hoped that he wasn't too late in realizing that he couldn't live without Kitty. Maybe she had already found someone else to share the rest of her life with. But she was the one who had kissed him that morning. That didn't necessarily mean what he wanted it to mean, though. There was a lot of history between them and the kiss could have simply been a familiar show of affection. _God_, he hoped he was wrong.

Matt waited a few more minutes before going back to the kitchen. He no longer heard the voices, so he assumed that the stranger had left out the back way. He slowly pushed open the oscillating door and his nose was again hit with a delicious, spicy scent. Kitty had made gumbo. She made it for him a few times back in Dodge and he loved it. Walking over to the stove, he lifted the lid off of the Dutch oven and looked inside at the scrumptious creation of rice, beans, shrimp, crawfish, sausage, vegetables... Kitty chose that moment to walk in from the back porch.

"Well, I see you're awake and you've found the food," she kidded. She had long since changed into a thin summer dress with short sleeves and her hair was tied back with a ribbon.

"Yeah," Matt said sheepishly as he put the lid back on the pot.

"You look much more rested," she said as she walked over to the oven and pulled out a plate of hot water cornbread. Matt's mouth was practically watering as he watched her sit it on the table and the sound of his stomach rumbling didn't go unheard. He smiled at her when he heard her chuckling. "Good thing supper is already done," she said as she gestured for him to sit down at the small table. The kitchen was where she ate most of her meals and rarely did she use the dining room.

"Anything I can do to help?" Matt offered.

"Nope, you just sit right there," she told him. Matt watched her ladle the gumbo into the bowls not fixing herself even half of the gigantic amount she fixed him.

"Thanks, Kitty," he told her when she brought the food over. She then went over to a box, decorated to match the rest of the kitchen, lifted the lid and pulled out a frothy pitcher of lemonade. "Good thing you've got that icebox for days like this," Matt said as she poured them both a glass.

"Yep. The iceman comes once every week, even in the winter," she explained, since winters in Louisiana rarely ever got snow or even below fifty degrees. Matt nodded and she watched for a few minutes as he heartily dug into his bowl. She still couldn't believe that he was here. There were so many questions she had for him, but she was afraid to ask some of them, afraid of what the answers could be.

Matt had plenty of questions as well, the foremost being if Kitty was involved with anyone or not. She only grew more beautiful as time went on and he imagined that there we many men who wanted her. They would be crazy not to. He had to admit that his brain had even taken a leave of absence for about a year there, but he hoped he wasn't too late in trying to rectify the situation.

"I thought I heard voices before I came down," he said as he reached for another piece of cornbread. He decided to get right to the point.

"Oh, that was just David. He's a friend of mine. He lives about ten miles from here and he brought me some apples from his farm. I've promised him a pie in return." Kitty decided to leave the explanation at that.

Matt figured that was explanation enough. Surely, if they were seeing each other, she would have told him.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Now That That's Settled

**Gunsmoke:**_After All This Time_

Part 5

"You sure you don't want anymore?" Kitty asked a while later as they finished their meal.

"I'm sure, Kitty, thanks. That was probably the best meal I've had in about a year." Kitty smiled a little knowing that he meant he hadn't had a decent meal since she was last in Dodge. She figured that it was time they stop putting their talk off.

"Come on…let's go in the other room." Matt followed her into the sitting room and made him self comfortable on the sofa while Kitty sat in the chair. He was hoping she would sit next to him. They sat quietly for a few moments before Kitty spoke. "Matt…I never thought I would be scared to talk to you," she said softly with her eyes closed.

"Why would you be scared? It's still me. I'm the same old Matt," he said trying to reassure her.

"So much went unsaid before I left, Matt."

"It's alright, Kitty. Since when have we ever needed words or explanations?"

"Did you ever think that maybe that was part of the problem?" she asked him, becoming a little frustrated. The light mood from earlier was fading. "Or maybe it was just my problem. Matt, I loved you more than anything…I still do," she admitted. Matt couldn't help but be relieved by her admission.

"I still love you, too, Kitty," he let her know. She gave him a small smile.

"But sometimes I don't feel like our love was enough." She stood and walked over to the cold fireplace. "You left me, Matt. Do you know how much that hurt me after everything we had been through together, after all those years…that you could just leave? I didn't even know if I would ever see you again." Matt noticed her voice shaking. "I remember a time or two when _I_ tried to leave…Ballard in particular. I tried to explain to you how I felt, but you wouldn't let me…so I left and then you came to get me. Everything turned out fine that time, but now I keep wondering why you did it. Maybe if I had just stayed, it would have spared us the ache of having to do it all over again a few years later." She lifted a hand to wipe her cheek. "So, I thought to myself, Kitty, you've just wasted nineteen years on a man who would just up and leave you after everything you've shared…I felt like maybe I loved you a little more than you loved me……and maybe that isn't true, but it's how I felt." She turned around and looked at him. "I decided that I had waited long enough and now here I am. All I ever had to depend on was me and I decided that if I ever wanted a home or a family that I was going to have to get that for myself, too. So, I've got the home, but I still have no family." Kitty walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass, pouring herself a small amount. "I wanted that with you, but you had a job to do and I understood that, I really did, but after a while I came to realize that I was never going to come before your badge. Deep down, I always hoped that there would be a someday, but when you left, I realized that I was wrong."

Matt sat on the sofa feeling pretty low. So many times he had chosen the badge over her. He remembered the handful of times that he quit over the years, and he had never gone to her and asked her to leave with him. He always had the comfort of her, but she had never forced him into making a commitment. One thing she was wrong about was his love for her. He had never loved anyone more.

"Kitty, I always thought you would be safer if you weren't with me. But I haven't been dealing with it very well since you left. My heart isn't in my work anymore. Sometimes the only thing that ever kept me going was knowing that you were there." Matt stood and walked over to her. "Kitty, I realize that over the years I've been a fool about a lot of things. I don't regret being a lawman, but I think I could have handled some things differently. I never meant for you to be in the dark about how I feel." He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "I've never loved anyone like I love you and I want to be with you. I'm through with the badge. I think I've served Dodge City well and that it's time for someone else to take over now. I don't want that in between us anymore. I've spent the better part of my life protecting people, but I know now that I want my commitment to be to you and only you. It's way past time that I start focusing on you a little more." He brought a hand up and gently wiped her face. "I don't want to be without you anymore, Kitty."

These were all of the things she dreamed of hearing from him one day, and now that she was, it was like music to her ears. She was still scared though. "Matt, are you sure? I don't ever want you to regret giving up the badge."

"It's time, Kitty. Besides, I'm not made of steel and my knee has been pretty bad lately. I don't want to waste another minute away from you." Kitty gave a watery smile as she fell into his embrace.

"I want that, too, Matt…but…I don't want to go back to Dodge. I want you to stay here with me," she told him as she cuddled her face into his chest. "I want it to be just us. I miss Doc, Festus, and Newly, but it's never been _just_ us."

"I'll go wherever you go, Kitty," he whispered into her hair. He then lifted her chin and kissed her the way he had been wanting to for the past year.

Eventually, they made their way to the sofa where they sat close together, simply enjoying being together again. Matt knew now that Kitty was right. Maybe they did need words sometimes. He wasn't a very chatty man, but if expressing his feelings vocally meant that much to her then he would do it. He never wanted her to worry about the way he felt again. "Come on, Kitty. I know you're tired. Let's go to bed, huh?"

She rose from the couch and stretched her arms out in front of her. Matt stood as well and ushered her toward the stairs.

"I have to put the food away," she said sleepily.

"I'll do it. You just go and get ready for bed," he told her. He watched until she was out of sight and then made his way into the kitchen.

After taking care of the food and turning down all the lamps and making sure the doors and windows were locked, Matt went up to his room. He looked around and noticed that his saddlebags were missing. He checked the entire room for them just to make sure he wasn't crazy and then he went down the hall toward Kitty's room. The door was slightly ajar and he slowly pushed it open, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping. She was already in bed and his bags were sitting against the wall. He walked over quietly to get them, not exactly sure what she meant by bringing then in her room and not wanting to assume anything.

"Matt?" he heard her call.

"Right here."

"What are you doing? Come to bed already."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said as she pulled back the sheet. "We've been away from each other for too long and I just want to be close to you tonight," she explained and it was all Matt needed. He stripped down to his underwear, not in the least bit shy under her gaze, and crawled into the cool bed. He leaned over to give her a goodnight kiss and soon enough the exhausted couple was fast asleep. It would be the best nights sleep either had in a long time.

_**To be continued... **_


	6. Coffee Talk

**Gunsmoke:** _After All This Time_

Part 6

The next morning, Kitty was up early as usual. Earlier, she lay in bed studying Matt's sleeping face in the bright sun. She knew that he was worn out and plenty of love and care from her would probably be exactly what Doc would have prescribed. The thought of the old man made her smile. She missed all of her friends so much, but especially Doc. It was almost as hard to leave him as it was Matt. He had been such a comfort to her through the years with his sage advice and fatherly wisdom. She had written him plenty during the last year, though, and they kept each other informed of what was going on.

Kitty never anticipated that her and Matt's talk would go to the level it did last night, but she was glad for it. For so many years, she had held back when it came to him. Even though Matt's leaving hurt her, she always knew that it might someday come to that. He never strung her along with false promises, but a part of her always hoped that if he did ever decide that he was done with the law, that he would ask her to go with him. Sometimes she was so sure that he would after everything they had shared and when he didn't, she knew that she couldn't wait anymore.

She knew she laid it on him thick last night, but she also knew that if she didn't finally get the way she felt into words that there wouldn't be anymore chances for them. Luckily, he understood how she had felt and when he told her that he had come to Louisiana for her, she was so relieved afraid that it might have simply been business or something else. And the fact that he was willing to stay with her said so much. As emotional as last night had been, it was actually easier than she expected. She decided that she was going to trust in everything Matt had told her. She decided that she had loved him too hard and too long to waste anymore of their precious time being upset.

Once she finished her morning contemplation, Kitty went downstairs to start on breakfast. She was hoping that Matt would be up soon so she could show him around the house and the property more. About fifteen minutes later, she heard him coming down the steps. "Mornin', Cowboy," she greeted as she flipped the eggs. She felt him come up behind her, his hands on her waist.

"I never thought I'd see Kitty Russell do so much cooking," he teased.

"Well, I always could cook, I just never _wanted_ to before. There's a difference." Matt smile and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He loved her sassiness.

"Kitty, listen," Matt said as he sat down at the table, "I need to go into town after I help you feed the animals. I need to send off a couple of telegrams," he told her.

"Alright," she said as she brought the food to the table. They both ate silently for a while before she spoke again. "Matt, have you actually resigned yet?"

"No, that's one of the reasons I need to go into town. I took a leave of absence before I came here and that was six weeks ago. I don't know whether they granted it or not, but I took it anyhow. Twenty years of service and I've never been given a vacation."

"Are you sure this is what you want, Matt?" Kitty asked giving him one last out. She believed in what he told her last night, but she just wanted him to be sure. The decision he was making was life altering. "I know that it wasn't the easiest thing for me to decide…living out here all by myself. I was so used to the saloon and being around people and around music…and action even. I remember my first night out here," she said thinking back. "I was _so_ bored and lonely, even a little sacred. I didn't have any of the animals yet and of course there was no garden yet and when I looked outside at night, everything was pitch black." Matt listened quietly, anxious to know why, exactly, she decided to buy a house so far from town. "So, I basically just sat here for a while. I cooked some, put away my things, and eventually I bought the animals and they took up some of the time. Then I started my garden, which I've always wanted to do." Matt felt a little sad that he didn't know that, but he figured now was the time that he got to find out every little thing he had missed about her over the years. "As more time passed, I found more and more to do. And then my neighbors started dropping by and welcoming me. That's how I met David." A little spark of jealousy flared in Matt at the sound of the other man's name. "He always stopped by to make sure I was okay and to see if I needed anything. He was a real gentleman. Anyway, I guess my point is that it's hard to make drastic changes when you've been working for practically your entire life," she said as she reached over to take Matt's hand.

"Kitty, I meant every word I said last night," he reassured her. "Besides, I don't think I would ever get bored with you around," he smiled. Kitty smiled, too and then leaned over to plant a kiss on his lips. "Come on," he said, "Let's go take care of the animals and head out."

"I guess I can pick up a few things while we're there," Kitty said as they both cleared away the table. A few minutes later, Matt was in the barn feeding the horses, while Kitty was outside feeding the chickens and the cats.

"What are the horses' names?" Matt asked walking from the barn.

"The mare is named Brown Sugar and the other is Cisco," she told him.

"Who do you usually use for the wagon?"

"Well, I don't have much to get. We can use the buggy with the mare."

Finished with the animals, Matt hitched up the buggy, while Kitty went back to the house to freshen up. It wasn't as hot as the day before, but the heat was still pretty intense. The thermometer on the side of the barn read ninety-five degrees. Kitty dashed up the steps to wash her face and put on her straw hat to help block the sun.

"Ready?" Matt asked as she stepped out the back door.

"Ready." He helped her up into the buggy and they were on their way.

_**To be continued... **_


	7. The Pelican

**Gunsmoke:**_After All This Time_

Part 7

The roads in Baton Rouge were much more defined than those in Dodge. As much of a booming town Dodge had become in the last years, Baton Rouge was even busier and a little more civilized as well. As they entered the town, Matt studied all of the fancy buildings. It would have been easy for an outsider to get lost in such a place. "Where's the telegraph office?" he asked.

"Make a right on the next street," she told him. It wasn't terribly busy due to the early morning hour, but there were a good number of people on the street already. Matt imagined that for a town this size, there had to be at least five or six lawmen to oversee it.

"Do you want to go and do your shopping or do you want to stay together?"

"Let's stay together. And there's someplace I want to show you when we're though here."

"Alright," Matt said as he led her inside the office. He sent out two messages, one to Doc, explaining what was happening, and one to Washington, informing them of his resignation. "I've asked Doc to have any of my personal mail forwarded," he explained to Kitty as they headed for the store. Matt always thought that it would be hard when he decided to resign, but it was easy and he knew it was because of Kitty's presence. He knew that he had the rest of his life with her to look forward to.

Once that was taken care of, they climbed back into the buggy as Kitty directed him toward the other end of town. Matt studied the different stores as they rolled along. There were more restaurants than he could count and tons of clothing shops, bakeries, butcher shops, candy stores, furniture stores…it was a very impressive town. Soon they were approaching what looked to be a saloon. The building was enormous with big, crystal clear windows. "The Pelican," Matt read aloud of the huge, boasting sign.

"Stop right here," Kitty instructed. Matt parked the buggy and watched as she got out and walked toward the saloon doors. "Come on," she said as he lagged behind. He caught up with her and they walked into a luxurious room with high ceilings and crystal chandeliers, decorated in a blue, white and silver motif. One wall was painted in a beautiful ivory color, while the rest were decorated in blue and silver, paisley wallpaper. The bar was ivory colored, as well, with shiny, silver trim and a silver footrest. Painted across the front, in fancy, blue lettering was _The Pelican_. Evenly placed stools stood in front of the bar and behind the bar, on the wall, were three huge mirrors that made the place seem even bigger than it already was. There was a grand staircase in the middle with blue velvet carpeting and private rooms on the first and second floors that were used for private poker games or private parties. Behind the staircase was a large, open room that held three pool tables and two dart boards.

"Well, what do you think?" Kitty asked with a big smile on her face.

"Kitty, is all this yours?" Matt asked stunned.

"Well, not all of it, only half. I'm a silent partner," she explained.

"This place is unbelievable, Kitty. You sure got taste."

"Come on. I want you to meet my partner." She took his hand and led him over to the bar. "Hello, Paul," she said to the short, rotund man behind the bar. He was decked out in tailored, black pants, a crisp, white shirt and a satin blue vest that matched the rest of the décor.

"Hello, Miss Kitty," the man exclaimed with a wide grin. "It's been a while since we last saw you. You should get to town more often."

"I know, I know. I promise to try harder from now on," she said smiling. "Paul, this is a very good friend of mine, Matt Dillon."

"Hello, Paul," Matt said as he extended his hand. There was something about the man that he immediately liked.

"How do you do? Any friend of Kitty's is a friend of mine," he smiled accepting the handshake.

"Is Brandon in today, Paul?"

"He sure is, Miss Kitty. He's up in the office."

"Thanks." Kitty headed toward the stairs with Matt behind her. She turned around to find him still looking around. "Matt, why don't you have a look around while I go and get Brandon." He agreed and watched as she walked up the steps in her country clothing. He smiled to himself thinking that no matter what she was dressed in, she was still a classy lady, his lady.

A few minutes later, he saw Kitty and a gentleman dressed in an expensive looking, white suit coming down the stairs. His light brown hair was slicked back and he had intelligent, brown eyes. "Matt," she said as they reached the bottom, "This is my partner Brandon Vassuer. Brandon, this is Matt Dillon." The two shook hands.

"Dillon, I've heard a lot about you from this beautiful lady here," he said with an accent.

"Nice to meet you," Matt said shaking his hand.

"Please, let's sit," he said gesturing to a table.

"Oh, Brandon we can't stay. I just wanted to stop by and show Matt around."

"Ah, so will you be staying here in Baton Rouge?" he asked Matt.

"Anywhere you see Kitty, you can be sure I'll be right behind her," he told Brandon confidently.

"Kitty, I guess this means all us bachelors are out of the running for your affections," he teased her with a wink. She only smiled secretively and grabbed Matt's hand.

"Let's go, Mr. Dillon. See you later, Brandon," she called over her shoulder as they stepped out of the saloon.

Brandon smiled longingly as he watched them go. Ever since he had met Kitty years ago, he'd found himself with a bit if a crush on her. Kitty Russell was truly an individual and when she walked into his saloon a year ago, he was in the middle of remodeling. She was a bit of a legend in the saloon world and he knew that she had run the very successful Long Branch Saloon for nearly twenty years. She asked him if he was interested in a silent partner and he was. He was sure that there was plenty he could learn from the beautiful woman and he wasn't going to pass up the chance. She was the one responsible for the great décor of the place and some of the design. They had been going strong ever since opening night and she wasn't even there for it. He wondered if Matt Dillon knew just how damn lucky he was.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Good Eats

**Gunsmoke:**_After All This Time_

Part 8

By the time they were finished at the saloon it was approaching noon. "How about we have lunch here in town before we head back home, Matt?" Kitty suggested.

"Sure, but there're so many restaurants, how are we going to choose?" he joked.

"Well, they do have a place similar to Delmonico's. It's called Hawk's Nest."

"Hawk's Nest, huh? Sounds interesting." They left the buggy parked in front of the saloon and walked the rest of the way to the restaurant. "Where's the sheriff's office in this town?"

"It's about two streets over," Kitty told him as they approached the restaurant. "Why?"

"No reason. I just figured I would try and get myself acquainted with the town." They walked in and were seated at a table near the front. Both picked up their menus and began reading. "What are you going to have?" Matt asked distractedly as he tried to decipher some French writing.

"I think I'll have the smothered okra and tomatoes," Kitty said as she put her menu down. She smiled at the face he made. "How about you?"

"Well," Matt said looking at the menu wearily, "I guess I'll try the Cajun Rolled Steak." Kitty couldn't help but laugh at his skepticism.

"Matt, don't worry. Most of this food is just as normal as anything you would eat in Dodge. It's just that here a lot of the words on the menu are in French, but the main difference is that they use a lot more spices and flavorings," Kitty explained.

Later on, after their food had come, Matt was pleasantly surprised. His steak was bursting with flavor and it was probably the tenderest piece of meat he'd ever had. He had even tasted Kitty's okra and tomatoes and it was delicious. "Kitty, I don't see how you survived Delomonico's all those years after being used to food like this," Matt said as he speared another piece of okra from her plate.

"It wasn't easy, let me tell ya," she said as she took a drink of her iced water. The temperature outside was starting to rise.

"Make sure you drink all of that water," Matt told her as he finished the last of his food and took a swallow of his own water. "I don't want you to get dehydrated on the way home and we didn't bring a water jug."

"Yes, boss," she said smiling.

_**KmK **_

Finally, they were on their way back home. "Kitty?"

"Hm?"

"You know Brandon is in love with you don't you?"

"What!" Kitty said, turning to look at him like he was crazy. "He is not."

"Yes, he is. You obviously didn't notice, but you should see the way he looks at you."

"And just how is that?" she asked disbelieving.

"Probably the same way I look at you." She only smiled at the remark. "It's getting pretty overcast out here," Matt said looking up at the now cloudy sky.

"Yeah, looks like we might be getting a storm. They can get pretty bad out here so we'd better hurry." Matt took her advice and urged the horse on faster.

_**MkM **_

By the time they got home, the wind had picked up and it was starting to sprinkle. Matt dropped Kitty off at the back door and then went to put the horse and buggy away. By the time he got back to the house he was drenched. "Oh, you're soaked," Kitty told him. The rain was coming down in sheets. "Come upstairs and put on some fresh clothes." Matt allowed himself to be taken upstairs and he stood still, smiling down at Kitty as she concentrated on getting him out of his wet clothing. His smile slowly began to fade into a look of desire as her hands touched his chest and slid down his arms to push the sopping shirt from his shoulders. Her touch only reminded his body of the other ways he had missed her.

Kitty wasn't immune to the feeling either. She purposely kept her eyes averted from his, afraid that she wouldn't be able to control herself if she looked at him. She turned around and her eyes searched for his bags that were still propped up against the wall. "Did you bring extra clothes with you?" she asked rather nervously as she began digging through his things. She heard the sound of him unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. She forced herself to focus on what she was doing and not the fact that he was half naked behind her. "I don't see any clothes in here. I guess you'll just have to let them air dry." She stood and headed for the door, not even looking at him. "I'll go downstairs and fix us something to drink…"

"Kitty…" Matt called. She stopped in the doorway with her back still to him. "Why are you afraid?" he asked her softly.

"I don't know," she told him in a small voice. Finally, she turned around and looked at him.

"Come here." She did.

"It's been so long, Matt," she said becoming breathless at their proximity.

"I know and I missed you so much." He brought his hands up to her face, his thumbs lightly caressing. He leaned down and kissed her long and deep.

_**To be continued... **_


	9. Mr David Parks

**Gunsmoke:**_After All This Time_

Part9

The rain had come and gone leaving a thick mist in the air. Matt and Kitty lay in bed talking and snuggling, happy at being together again. "You okay?" Matt asked as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm more than okay," she said sleepily.

"Kitty, it's only four-thirty. What are we gonna do for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I was thinking we could do some more of this," she said playfully as she moved to straddle him. Matt gave a lopsided grin as his hands went to her hips.

"Well, yeah, we could do that…but I'm not as young as I used to be ya know."

"If what you did just a few minutes ago is any indication of your age, then you can only be what… twenty-five, twenty-six?"

"You really know how to stroke a guy's ego," Matt laughed. Kitty ran her hands up his muscular chest and then leaned down to kiss him, working her way from his mouth, across his jaw and down to his neck. Matt lay there enjoying the sensations. He lightly ran his fingers up and down her back and gave in to the feelings she was creating inside of him.

_**KmK **_

"Okay, so now it's five-thirty."

"Matt," Kitty laughed, "You are really gonna have to learn how to relax. That's the joy of being in retirement. You can do anything you want, which includes nothing at all," she said.

"Well, what do you usually do all day?" he asked, "Aside from taking care of the animals."

"After that's done, I usually work in the garden. Then I start on dinner and while dinner's cooking I might do some sewing or reading. I don't think I've ever read so much in my life," she joked. "I might even do a little fishin'."

"Fishin'? Where at?" he asked, his interest very peaked.

"There's a pond way out back. As a matter of fact, why don't we get dressed and I'll show you around the property before it gets too dark," she said excitedly as she threw back the covers.

Matt's eyes followed her as she walked out of the bedroom. Just three days ago, he hadn't seen Kitty in over a year and now here they were making love again. He had to admit that she had made it easy for him. Throughout the years, he always felt like he put her through a lot. But now that they had a second chance, and his job was no longer going to be an issue, he wasn't going to let anything get in between them again.

"Matt?" he heard her call from down the hall, "What are you doing in there?"

"Here I come," he called back. Just as he was entering the washroom, someone knocked on the door. He looked at Kitty wondering who it could be.

"You come and wash up and I'll get the door," she instructed. She quickly went to the bedroom to get dressed and then downstairs to get the door, not quite sure who it would be. David usually only came every couple of weeks, but perhaps it was just one of her other neighbors. She opened the front door and found no one there. She stepped out, looked around, but still no one. Maybe she had taken too long and they left. She stepped back into the house and decided to look out back just in case.

"Kitty, who was it?" Matt called from upstairs.

"I don't know. I think they left." She went through the kitchen and out onto the screened in porch. She looked over to the barn and saw that the door was partially open. Thinking that perhaps it was from the storm, she went to shut it. As she approached, she heard the horses whinnying. She opened the door wider and saw David standing there petting Buck. "David, what are you doing here?" Kitty asked surprised. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Kitty, hello. Why didn't you tell me you were getting a new horse? He's kind of old isn't he?" David asked while scratching Buck's chin.

"Where's your horse?" Kitty asked having not seen him outside or inside the barn.

"I left him over by the crab apple tree so he could have a snack," David explained. The crab apple tree was located on the other side of the house, which would explain why she hadn't seen him. "How would you like to have dinner in town tonight, Kitty?" he asked coming to stand in front of her. "I though maybe we could hitch up your buggy and after dinner we could stop by The Pelican and have a drink, maybe make a night of it." He moved a strand of hair out of her eyes and smiled down at her adoringly. "What do you say?"

Kitty wasn't sure how to tell him no. She knew that she had to tell him about Matt, but she didn't want to hurt him and she knew it would. David had been her best friend since she moved to Baton Rouge and she knew that she was a comfort to him as much as he was to her. He had even told her that she was the first woman he had even looked at since his wife died. Now, how was she supposed to tell him that the love of her life had come back to her? It would mean that she wouldn't be spending nearly as much time with him, but she didn't want him to be alone. "David, I can't," she said quietly.

"Why not? Are you in the middle of something?"

"It's not that…David…I…"

"Kitty, are you in here?" came Matt's voice from outside. David and Kitty turned around as Matt entered. Kitty's closed her eyes, wishing that she could disappear. She would have told David about Matt's being there yesterday, but at the time she wasn't even sure why he was there. This was the last way she would have wanted the two to meet. "Are you alright, Kitty?" Matt asked moving closer to her. He wasn't sure about the man, even though she did seem to know him.

"I'm fine, Matt."

"Oh, I see now," said David with a tight smile. He recognized the name from past conversations with Kitty. "The great Matt Dillon I presume."

"Matt, this is my friend David Parks," Kitty needlessly introduced as Matt had already put two and two together. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable as the two men stared each other down. "Listen, why don't we all go into the house, and I'll make us some coffee?" she suggested knowing before she said it that it wouldn't work. She would have done just about anything right then, though, to cut some of the tension in the air.

"Please, Kitty, that's not necessary. I think I'll be on my way," David spoke as he moved toward the door.

"David, wait," she called as he continued on. She looked over at Matt. "I just need to talk to him alone for a few minutes," she said, hoping he would understand. Matt wanted to tell her to let him go, but he knew that she needed his support more than his jealousy.

"David, please don't leave like this," Kitty pleaded as she approached him. He turned from his horse to face her. "He only came back yesterday," she said trying to make him understand.

"I guess he works pretty fast then," he attempted to joke. Kitty took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"David, I've always been honest with you about my feelings. I've never lead you on. I've been in love with him for nearly half of my life," she said, knowing that it wasn't what he wanted to hear right then, "And we've been given a second chance."

He knew Kitty was right because he knew if he were given a second chance with his wife, he wouldn't pass it up. He brought a hand up to rest against her cheek and then leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Kitty, you're precious to me," he said as her eyes began to water. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Matt would never intentionally hurt me." David nodded. "Promise me you'll still come around. We can certainly still be friends," Kitty said.

"I promise," he said softly. "I should go now, before it gets too dark." He gave her hand one last squeeze and then climbed on his horse.

Matt watched the scene unfold from a short distance away. He walked over and put his arm around Kitty. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Matt. I just don't want him to be hurt. He's been a good friend to me." Matt nodded his understanding. Kitty looked up at him and mustered a smile. "Come on let's go for that walk." She grabbed his hand and led him toward the pond.

_** To be continued...**_


	10. Woodworkin'

**Gunsmoke:**_After All This Time_

Part 10

Over the next few weeks, Matt began settling into the home. "_Our home_," Kitty always corrected when he referred to it as her home. Each morning they got up and did the chores and then the rest of the day was theirs, but Kitty could see that Matt was getting restless. He just couldn't get used to doing nothing.

"Matt, why don't you take up a hobby," she suggested one afternoon while they were relaxing on the screened in porch. It was a nice comfortable day and there was a peaceful breeze in the air.

Matt sighed and looked over at her reading a book. "Kitty, you do realize that this is what _old_ people do," he said gesturing at the both of them. "They sit around and do nothing…chat about the weather."

"Oh, Matt, that isn't true. I know plenty of active older people," she told him, not even looking up from her book.

"Who?" he asked disbelievingly. Kitty marked her spot in the book and calmly looked over at Matt.

"Matt," she said gently, "Why don't you take up a hobby?" she reiterated. _So much for him not ever being bored with me around_, she thought to herself.

"Old people take up hobbies," he said crossing his arms over his chest like a huffy child.

"Matt Dillon, stop it," Kitty said shaking her head in disbelief at his sour attitude. "We are _not_ old. Maybe we aren't as young as we used to be, but you make it sound like we've got one foot in the grave!" Suddenly it came to her that maybe he was regretting his decision. "You're not sorry for resigning are you?" she asked trying to hide her worry. Matt looked over at her as she fiddled with the pages of her book.

"Kitty, no." He sighed and reached for her hand. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so grouchy. I guess this retirement thing isn't as easy as I thought it would be," he tried to explain.

"It's alright, Matt. But you can do whatever it is you want. All you have to do is pick something," she shrugged. He leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"You're right. But I'll have to think about for a while." He propped his feet up on a small table and got more comfortable. "I think for now though, I'll just take a nap." It wasn't long before Matt was snoring softly and Kitty was back in her book.

_**MkM **_

The next morning, Kitty was up preparing breakfast when Matt walked into the kitchen. He came up behind her, as had become his habit while she was cooking, and leaned down to kiss her neck. "I've been thinking," he said as he walked over to the table to pour himself a cup of coffee. Kitty turned around to look at him and saw that he was dressed in the same old pair of pants and his undershirt, which she had cut the sleeves off of due to the heat. She thought he looked sexy that way. It was rare that he showed off his muscular arms.

"Matt, I can't believe that you only brought two changes of clothes. After breakfast we're going into town to get you some more," she said turning back to the frying bacon.

"Carpentry."

"Carpentry?" Matt nodded.

"What do you think?"

"I think that could be good," she said as she scooped the bacon out with a fork and laid it on a plate. She then cracked two eggs into the sizzling grease of the bacon. "What would you need to get started?"

"Well, I'd need some tools of course, wood, and I'd need someplace to work."

"That could be your first project then," she said using a spatula to plate the eggs. "You could build yourself a work shop. We could get everything you need when we go into town."

"Kitty, all this might get kinda pricey."

"It's alright, Matt. We can afford it." She smiled at him as she brought the food over to the table. "Is this something that you've always wanted to do?" she asked.

"Mm, not really. I have always found it interesting though," he told her as he dug into his meal.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be great at it," she encouraged.

"You just say that because you love me." Kitty smiled.

"That's certainly part of it," she said. Matt watched her for a moment while she ate her breakfast. She was so beautiful. There was something else that had been on his mind, practically since he first got there, and he figured it was about time he mentioned it to her.

"Kitty?"

"Hmm?" she said as she took a sip of coffee.

"I've been thinking about something else, too." She looked at him, giving him her full attention. "I want us to get married," he said. "Soon." He watched her face.

Kitty figured that Matt's proposal was probably one of the least romantic in the world, but she wouldn't have changed a thing about it. "I want that, too, Matt," she said getting a little emotional. She leaned over in her chair and gave him a kiss that easily turned into more. They had only reunited a few weeks ago and already things were happening so fast, but she couldn't have been more sure or confident in the strength of their relationship. "I love you, Matt Dillon…with all my heart," she whispered in between kisses.

_**KmK**_

A few hours later, Matt stood in the tailor's shop being fitted for pants and shirts. Kitty had gone next door to the dressmaker to see about an order of hers and to see about a new gown for when they got married. One would never be able to tell it from looking at him, but he was excited. He was finally getting the chance to have a life with the woman he loved.

Matt was broken from his thoughts by the sound of the bell ringing above the door. He looked over to see a tall man (not as tall as he was) with brown, graying, hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He wore a dark brown, leather jacket and pants to match. Matt guessed him to be nearly sixty. He turned to shut the door behind himself and Matt caught a glimpse of the badge on his chest. So this was the sheriff of Baton Rouge. Matt would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curious about the law in the town.

"How much longer you gonna be, Jean Paul?" the sheriff asked.

"Just a few minutes, Sheriff," the tailor replied as he wrote down a few of Matt's measurements.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before," the man said to Matt.

"No, I don't believe you have. I'm new to these parts," Matt said.

"Well then, I welcome you to our fine city," the Sheriff said with a deep southern accent. Matt accepted his proffered hand.

"Name's Matt Dillon," he introduced himself. He immediately saw recognition in the Sheriff's eyes.

"Sheriff Augustin Lambert. I have sure heard a lot about you," he said with a smile. "I guess if I'm ever in need of some extra help I'll know who to turn to."

"There. All finished, Mr. Dillon," Jean Paul said. Matt thanked him and then turned back to Sheriff Lambert.

"Sorry, Sheriff, but you're a few months, too late," he said with a smile and a tip of his hat. He left the shop and went to meet Kitty.

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Forever Connected

**Gunsmoke:**_After All This Time_

Part 11

"Is that everything?" Kitty asked as she looked at the fully loaded wagon. There were tools and lumber and clothes and groceries…

"That's everything," Matt answered, "And if we've forgotten anything it'll have to wait until another day." That was fine by Kitty. They'd had a full day in town and it was nearly five o'clock. She couldn't wait to get home and relax. Maybe she and Matt could have a bubble bath together. He helped her up into the wagon and then climbed on himself. With a flick of the reigns, they were on their way.

"I bet it's beautiful out here during the fall," Matt said after a few miles.

"It is," Kitty confirmed. "Dodge has its own sort of beauty, but I think Baton Rouge has it beat." Matt nodded his agreement. "So," she said laying her head on his shoulder, "Where do you think you'll want to build your shop?"

"I was thinking out back by that crooked oak tree," Matt told her. "There's plenty of space and it's not too far from the house. What do you think?"

"I think that'd be perfect," she said. Matt smiled, glad that he wasn't anywhere else in the world, glad that he wasn't out on a dusty trail somewhere chasing after some outlaw. Now that he was retired, he couldn't imagine going back to it, even if it had only been a few months. He had everything he needed now.

_**KmK **_

Later that evening, they sat in the tub relaxing, Kitty leaning back against Matt's chest. They were chatting quietly about plans for their marriage. "So, when and where?" Matt asked as he kissed her neck. Kitty tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

"Well, you said soon, so how about day after tomorrow?"

"That soon?" Matt always assumed that she would want a fancy wedding and he knew enough to know that a fancy wedding couldn't be done in two days. "I always thought you'd want a big ceremony or something," he said as his hands trailed along the smooth skin of her stomach.

"I guess I would have in the past," she said becoming aroused by his hands on her, "But it just doesn't seem as important anymore. I just want to be with you…be your wife."

"Day after tomorrow it is then," he whispered as he turned her around so she was straddling him. He caught her mouth in a deep kiss as her sudsy fingers trailed through his hair.

_**MkM**_

"I don't know how we managed that in such a small tub." They sat together on the back porch eating a light dinner of cheese, meat, crackers, and some sliced tomatoes from the garden, not really hungry for anything more due to the heat. The sun was on its way to setting, creating an incandescent, orange and yellow glow in the sky.

"Yeah, me either," Matt said. "But it was fun." Kitty giggled as she bit into a cracker. They both had their bare feet propped up on the small table. Kitty was wearing a thin, light green dress while Matt was wearing a pair of dark blue, denim pants, which Jean Paul, amazingly, happen to have in his size, and another sleeveless undershirt. Kitty looked over at him, his hair still wet from their bath.

"You know, you're one fine hunk of a man, Matt Dillon." Matt looked over at her with a smile on his face.

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so and it's so nice to sit here with you and relax and not have to worry about anyone coming to interrupt us." She leaned up to steal a kiss.

"I was just thinking the same thing," he said, stealing a kiss of his own.

_**KmK**_

Matt slipped the sparkling diamond ring onto Kitty's finger. She had always accepted him for who he was; she understood him better than anyone, and now, she was his wife.

Kitty did her best not to cry as she placed the large golden band on Matt's finger. He was the love of her life, the man of her dreams, and now her husband.

_**To be continued...**_


	12. Where It All Began

**Author's Notes: **I just want to say thanks for the feedback. It's truly appreciated. :)**  
**

**Gunsmoke:**_After All This Time_

Part 12 (Epilogue)

Kitty woke up to the sound of hammering. She looked groggily at the clock on the wall to see that it was nearly ten in the morning. She never slept that late. She crawled out of bed and went to wash up.

_**MkM **_

Matt dropped his hammer to the ground and used his forearm to wipe the sweat from his brow. He had gotten up early that morning to take care of the animals and get to get an early start on his shop. He was surprised Kitty hadn't come out to check on him yet. She usually didn't sleep so long, but then again they did have pretty late night, he thought smiling. They had been married for two months already and the honeymoon was still going strong. He climbed down from the ladder and walked inside the building. It was coming together nicely. Just a little more work to the roof and then he would be ready to paint.

"Matt?" he heard Kitty call from outside.

"In here," he said stepping up to the doorway. She continued over to him with what looked to be a glass of iced tea and he stepped back so she could enter. "Well, good morning," he teased as he took the glass and sat it on a window sill. He took her by the hands and pulled her close for a kiss. Kitty felt his hand ease in between them to touch her breast.

"Mmm," she moaned. Matt pulled away and looked at worriedly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," Kitty reassured him as she brought a hand up to rub the offended item, "They're just a little tender right now. My monthly is probably about to start soon. That's probably why I slept so late this morning, too," she said as she looked around. "How long have you been out here?"

"Just a few hours. I saved you some breakfast in the oven. Did you get it?" he asked, talking a large swallow of the cool drink.

"Yes, thank you. I oughtta sleep late from now on so you'll do the cooking," she teased. Matt only smiled and offered her some of his drink. She took a small sip and then gave it back to him. "Matt, I've been thinking." She stepped up to him and began fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. "You know I've been a little down lately." Matt nodded. "Well, the reason is because I've been missing our friends in Dodge. I know that you're in the middle of this project and all, but I was hoping that maybe we could arrange to go and visit them in a few days."

"I think that sounds good, Kitty."

"Really?" she said excitedly.

"Sure. All this'll still be here when we get back."

_**KmK**_

"Oh, Doc, I've missed you so much!" Kitty said as she hugged him tight and kissed him. They had sent him a telegram two days ago saying that they would be arriving by train and Doc was there to meet them.

"Hello, Doc. It's been a while," Matt said with a huge grin. He grabbed old man's hand in a firm shake and clapped him on the back.

"It sure has, Matt. I'm darn glad to see you two," he said excited.

"Where's Festus and Newly?" Kitty asked looking around for them.

"Oh, they're waitin' for us over at the Long Branch. Come on," he said taking her arm. Matt followed behind them. Practically everyone they passed on the street stopped them to say hello and a good ten minutes passed before they actually made it to the Long Branch.

"Miss Kitty…Matthew!" Festus exclaimed as he ran over to them. Festus swept her up unexpectedly in a hug and swung her around. Kitty laughed through it all even though she felt a little dizzy after he put her down. Festus then walked over to Matthew and pumped his arm up and down in a vigorous hand shake.

"It sure is good to see you, Matt," said Newly as he came over to shake his hand having already greeted Kitty. Before they knew it, the Long Branch was packed with people wanting to know what the Marshal and Miss Kitty had been up to.

_**MkM**_

Later that evening, Kitty and Doc sat in his office chatting over a cup of coffee. It was just like old times. Matt was over at the jailhouse talking to Festus and Newly.

"So, that _former_ Marshal finally got some sense and married you," Doc stated as he looked at Kitty's ring.

"I don't think I could get any happier," Kitty said beaming.

"Well, it certainly makes this old man glad to see the two of you happy together," he said smiling. "You're practically glowing."

"You'll have to come and visit us soon, Doc. I think you'd love Baton Rouge."

"You know, I think that sounds like a fine idea. Maybe in a few weeks or so." Doc watched as Kitty yawned. "You must be awful tired after you're trip."

"I am," Kitty admitted, "But I've been pretty exhausted for the past couple of weeks now, Doc, and I haven't been doing anything that I haven't done for the past year."

"Have you been having your regular monthly?" he asked switching into doctor mode.

"Yes, that's all been normal and I'm due for this month any day now," she told him.

Neither heard as Matt slowly climbed the stairs.

"Have you had these symptoms before?"

"No, I don't think I have now that you mention it," Kitty said thinking. Doc watched her with a small smile forming on his face. "And I've been a little achy, too."

"Well, Kitty," he said swiping a hand over his mouth, "I think there might be one new activity you've picked up over the last several months."

"What do you mean, Doc?" she asked confused.

"Mrs. Dillon…" he began.

The door slowly creaked open and Matt stood listening.

"You're pregnant."

_**The End**_


End file.
